NARUTO: GROOM OF JASHIN
by Reon-D-Anibis
Summary: Orochimaru have successfully summoned Jashin. With the hopes of bringing powerful offspring. But the Goddess of Blood and Destruction has already chosen a different suitor. Naruto-x-harem.
1. Chapter 1: THE GROOM IS BORN

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (So yeah)

CHAPTER ONE.

**LOCATION: OTOGAKURE:**

Orochimaru laid with his back against the rocky wall in a small pool of his own blood. His left arm seemed like it was ripped off. And his left leg broken. Among him were severed body parts of his shinobi.

"How…could this have happened?" He asked himself as his right hand man was healing his beaten and broken body. He also were sporting a few bruises as well.

_Flashback._

Orochimaru was standing in an empty chamber. His snake like eyes filled with pride for the success of this ritual. He stood there by a circle with an inverted triangle in the center; around him were several other nins sitting crossed leg chanting in on unknown language. As the chanting continues the symbol begin to grow.

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto called his lord kneeling behind him.

"Yes, Kabuto?" The snake sanin said with hint of a smile.

"I've receive word that Konoha is under attack from the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"That is quite interesting news." He mused as he rubs his pale chin with his equally pale hand. "Keep an eye and report to me everything that transpires. Is that understood, Kabuto?"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama." The grey haired spy said as he uses shunshin out of the ritual room.

Orochimaru chuckled; his thick purple rope shaking through his movement. "Soon I will have my vengeance on that pitiful village." He chuckled.

As he was thinking on his vengeance he saw that the symbol began t glow an eerie purple black color. "It's time." He grinned.

The light formed to the form of a female. She wore a black robe wich clings to her body showing her figure. The robe was opened showing her F-cup cleavage. She has black and silver hair and reaches to her hips and two shoulder lengths framing her face. Her eyes were dark purple with red slit pupils and sclera being black. She wore no shoes and therefore being barefooted. A symbol on her forehead; the same circle with the inverted triangle colored red.

**"What is this place?" **Her voice echoed in the chamber.

The summons sat there in awe. Before them stood the Goddess of Blood and Destruction. Some of the males in the chamber were having difficulties moving.

"You are in my village." Orochimaru said with triumph.

The woman looked at the mortals in her presence. **"Why have you summoned me, mortal?" **She asked.

"I've summon so you can submit to me." He said as if ordering her.

**"I'm not interested in you, snake." **The goddess replied.

"Oh I concur my dear." The snake sanin grinned.

Suddenly chains burst out of the ground and tied around the goddess and brought her to her knees.

**"What is this?" **She asked surprisingly calm.

"As you realized I had everything planned, Jashin-chan." He licked his lips. "Now if you don't mind. You will be given the honor of baring my children." He chuckled as he looked to other shinobis. "And when I'm done they can have their fun with you." He chuckled again and then breaks into a loud laughter. Wich was accompanied by said goddess.

Wich also made him stop.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You dare think you can make _me_ yours?" **She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." Orochimaru said. "I have summoned you. Therefore you do as I say."

**"I have already chosen who I want to be with."** She grinned. "**As a matter of fact he is recently born." **And with that she easily broke the chains shocking the room occupants.

The snake sanin stood there. "Oh you will submit to me. Rather you want to or not. Get her!"

Jashin simply looked as other shinobi appeared out of the shadows ready to do their master's bidding. She shook her head the foolish mortals that _think_ that they can even lay a hand on her.

**"Have your fill." **She muttered as her shadow increased in size.

The oto shinobi's look as her shadow began to bubbles and pop. A clawed hand reaches out of the black substance. A creature that was black as the night came out. It was rather large and stood about nine feet two. Five razor sharp claws as fingers and three claw like toes for feet. It's head was shaped like a human's and the face female with the jashin insignia on it's forehead. She stood next to her mistress and was ready. Though her body slouched and her clawed hands were lazily hanging by her said barley touching the dirt ground.

"What in Kami's name is that?!" Yelled one of the Oto-nins.

"I don't know but I don't like it." Another commented as he pulls out a kunai.

"We have to kill this thing for Orochimaru-sama." A kunoichi said as she stood ready.

**"This a shadow ravor." **The goddess introduced it. **"One of my many types of servants. Kill some of the males." **She commanded her servant. **"Bring the females and the surviving males for training."**

The servants nodded her head as she slowly opens her eyes to take note of her surroundings. They were pitch black like as if no light can enter nor ecape.

The Shadow Revor let out a muffled growled wich put the trained shinobi's at their edge. With no one moving one shinobi decided to be brave and attacked the goddess from behind.

But that was a mistake that started the others demise.

For as soon that the shinobi reached the goddess another clawed hand bursts out of the shadow; piercing him right through his chest. A second S-ravor crawled out of the shadows and tossed the corpse aside like a ragdoll. It released a threatening muffled growled at the others; daring them to attack their mistress.

"Get them or die by my hands!" Orochimaru ordered them.

Out of fare for their leader they attacked the three other occupants in the room.

It was a massacre.

The two S-ravor leapt at the group taking two halves for themselves. Jashin herself leapt into the fray to have some fun herself. The two S-ravors ripped through the shinobi's like they were wet tissue papers with their razor sharp black claws. Severed limbs and innards were flown everywhere. The kunoichi's were incapacitated due to severe wounds or blood loss. Those very woman sank into the shadow that was still at the center of the room even though the goddess was not standing there. The few men sank in too albeit painfully.

Orochimaru looked in awe as his shinobi's were being killed like they were children versus angry grizzly bears. He was so awed that he nearly failed to realize the goddess in front of him.

Nearly.

Through the years of being a shinobi his body moved on instinct as he avoided a dark blood red blade where his head was. The snake sanin looked at the massive blade that nearly ended his 'immortal' life. The snake sanin moved aside and went into a Hebi-ken fighting stance.

**"Such a childish stance." **The goddess taunted as she taps her weapon on her shoulder. It was indeed a scythe. The staff was coal black and about two meters long in length. The large blade that nearly pierced the ex-Konona Shirohebi was but the top of the three; wich was at least a meter long. The second blade below it was half a meter and the third and smallest was a quart of a meter long. Each blade being at least three to four inches in width.

The dark goddess lashed at the snake sanin slashing diagonally. The pale skinned man avoided the slashes only to be kicked in the chest hard. Taking advantage of her opponent's misbalance, she slashed him across the stomach. Only for him to melt into a large clomp of mud.

**"Tsuchi-bunshin." **She muttered. Without a moment's thought she tapped the staff part on the ground. Upon doing so blood seeped out of the ground and spread out. **"Find him." **She commanded the life fluid.

Tendrils began to rise out of the red pool and hardened; forming into spiked chains. And within a second they burst out in several directions; piercing anyone fooling to be in their way.

The goddess didn't have to wait long as a cry of pain was heard. Out of the shadow Orochimaru was being pulled by the chains. Two were wrapped around his left leg. One was around his left arm. And one was wrapped around his neck. The small spikes digging into his pale skin as he struggles against the force of the sentient chains. The chains dragged him until they heft him up by his neck; holding in place.

**"Now…what shall be done with you?" **She pondered as she passed her hand over the blades. **"You summoned me without a contract. That's enough or me to take your soul. You wanted me to bare your children. That could get you killed by my father." **She raised her tri-bladed scythe. **"I'll just cut you up?" **She said with a maniacal grin; her sharpened fangs in full view.

But before should bring her weapon to rip the Otokage's body to pieces a hand covered in a pale blue chakra pierced though her chest. The goddess looked at the hand that was below her sight and glance back.

**"I'm surprised to see that someone's still alive." **She said with worry.

Kabuto stood there panting behind the goddess. His hand covered in her black blood. His wounds healing due to his self healing ability.

But the goddess did not care. She had a fiancée to meet. She quickly grabbed the offending hand and snapped the wrist like a twig. Kabuto winced and was pushed back by a heavy kick from the goddess's bare foot. He crashed into the wall and struggled to get back up. But stopped when a a black spear pierced through his shoulder; keeping him in place.

She then returned to looking at the bound sanin and grinned. She held the blades to his left arm and they began to rattle. The blades began to twist and morphed to a tri-clawed hand wich grabbed the bound nin's left arm.

**"Let me hear you scream!" ** She yelled as she rips the sanin's arm off. He screams in pain as his blood burst out of his shoulder as he was in high adrenaline. All the while Jashin laughed in madness. Enjoying the blood she shed and pain she brought to her enemy. She then grabbed him by his neck and tossed him to side like a spoiled doll.

**"That was wonderful." **She smiled as her scythe vanished in a puff of black smoked and the chains receded back into the ground. **"I should go. I've waited enough time here."**

**LOCATION: KONOHAGAKURE; SAME TIME AS JASHIN'S SUMONING.**

The Kyuubi no Yoko was in rage! Building toppled under the giants fox's claws. The tail swipes causing quakes and tsunami' to be born. The Kyuubi was now defending itself from the shinobi of the village.

"Keep it here!" One of the shinobi yelled. "We have to keep it at bay until Yondaime-sama arrives!

As if Kami was listening a giant toad lands with a loud crash before the powerful demon. It was orange with red tribal markings and wore a small blue jacket over its back. It has a tanto strapped to it side with one of its webbed hand on the handle.

**"Alright, Minato." **The large toad bellowed. **"Are you sure you want to do this?"**

"I'm sure Gamabunta." The current village leader stood on the toad boss's head. The moon shining behind him showing his silhouette. "Forgive me, Anata." He said somberly.

Everyone watch as the Kyuubi's form began to morph into chakra and swirled down. They cheered as their leader vanquished the beast. But only few know what really happened.

"Minato-kun." An old man said as he looked at his successor's body. He noted that he had a small smile on his face. The old man picked up the small baby in his hands. He has blonde hair with red highlights and blue-violet eyes. A trait from both his mother and father. He has whisker like birthmark on his face; three on each cheek. He looked at the small boy and cried. He mourned for the life he would live. He mourned for the people lost this night. He mourned.

**LOCATION: KONOHA HOSPITAL.**

The small baby boy was sleeping soundly. The now reseated Sandaime Hokage; Sarutobi Hiruzen also known as The Professor and master of a thousand jutsu has appointed four of his most trusted ANBU to look after the baby. But unknown to them the baby is about to get a…visitor.

Jashin appeared next to baby in a black poof of smoke. The dark goddess looked at the infant before her eyes and senses a familiar aura emitting from the baby.

**"Perhaps."** She mused as she placed her finger on the infant's stomach and closed her eyes.

**MINDSCAPE.**

Jashin opened her eyes. She surveyed the area she was in. It was large island surrounded by swirling whirlpools. She noted that the large house before her. It was at least three stories high; made entirely out of stone. The foundation was well maintained and sturdy. She entered through the massive sized doors and made her way through the halls. She's been walking to what seems to be hours. She reached another set of doors. This was half the size of the entrance; at least two meters high. She can sense the aura strongly behind this door. She pushed the door with hand. Despite its size the door moved smoothly over the red carpet.

Before her was a throne. It was blood red and someone was seated on it. She wore red royal robe that assented her beauty. Her hair was long and red that flowed like a waterfall. Fox like ears above her head. Her eyes were light violet and slit pupils. Jasihin noted the nine fox like tails behind her.

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my Souchi's domain?" **The tailed woman asked in authority while sways the baby gently.

The goddess now noted the small bundle in the tailed woman's arm. Wrapped in red and blue silk was the baby she saw earlier.

Jashin gave a small bow to the woman. **"My name is Jashin, Goddess of Blood and Destruction. And your son has peaked my interest."**

**"You are the daughter of Shinigami-sama?" **She asked.

**"The one and the same, Kushina-san." **The goddess smirked. **"If I may be bold to ask. What brings one of the demon lords to destroy such a pitiful village."**

Kushina snarled. Her k9's showing. **"These pathetic humans wanted to take my kit. My husband wanted to plea with them saying that it was impossible for mere humans to look after him. The pathetic civilian council wanted him as a weapon. We disagreed. The rest is history. He's now an orphan. His father dead. His mother sealed within him. I know Hiruzen will do his best to protect my kit. But Danzo and the blind vilagers are the ones I'm looking out for." **She looked down sad. **"No one would want to look after my kit. He's both a Jinchuuriki and a demon as well."**

**"I have a solution, Kushina-san." **The goddess said as she walked up to the demoness.

**"And what would that be?" **She asked.

**"Let me offer him my protection as well." **She stated.

**"Now why would the great and mighty Jashin–sama want to offer her blessing to my kit?" **The red asked. Her tail lashing at small intervals.

**"I want him as my husband." **The goddess simply answered.

Kushina frowned. **"And if I refuse?" **

**"Then your son will die at the age of seven. Like he should if you do deny my offer."** The dark Goddess answered with a sad expression.

That got the Kyuubi's attention.

**"Seeing that I have your attention. As the daughter of Shinigami I have picked up the trait of seeing how and when someone dies." **She looked into the eyes of the demoness. **"It is not a pleasant thing. You know the life of a Jinchuuriki as do I. He will be looked down upon and be a pariah of this village. Humans will want him dead believing that he _is_ the Kyuubi and not her container. I see only few will acknowledge him. But…if you accept the offer. I will protect him. My followers will become his followers. And I will figure out a way to release you from this seal without killing either of you."** She offered.

Kushina sat there for awhile. Contemplating on this situation as she lightly brushed her clawed hand over the sleeping baby. The pro's far exceeding the cons…

**"Very well." **She nodded. A scroll poofed next the dark goddess and opened up. **"This is a marriage contract." **She stated. **"With that you're engaged to my son. But since he is the last of the Namikaze and Uzumaki in Konoha they will enact a C.R.A. on him when he reaches the age of sixteen. Will you be able to share him with these other women rather they are human or not?"**

**"As long as they love him truthfully."** She said.

Kushina nodded. **"Sign the contract with your blood, Jashin-sama."**

The goddess nodded and her nail extended about a few inches. She slit her hand balled a fist. She wrote her name on the contract with her black blood. Her name glowed and dimmed.

**"It is done…mother." **Jashin grinned.

Kushina smiled. **"Welcome to the Uzumaki-clan…Jashin-chan." **She looked to the baby. **"What do you think, Naruto-kun? Already a few hours old and you're engaged already." **She giggled to her baby as he lets out a gurgled giggled.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE.  
NEXT CHAPTER IS A TIME SKIP.  
GO AHEAD FLAME IF YOU WANT.  
YOU"LL JUST BE WAISTING YOUR TIME**


	2. Chapter 2: TO THE TOWER

**A/N: Okay my fellow readers and authors of .  
This is a pretty long chapter because I'll have the entire forest of death saga in it.  
So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and use your…imagination. (I ain't making no rainbows)**

**Disclaimer: I…do not own Naruto. So yeah. **

CHAPTER TWO: TO THE TOWER

Naruto was walking through Konoha. He wore a black shirt with a red sleeveless haori draped over him. Black shinobi pants with steel toed combat boots. On his right arm there's tattoo with the kanji _mitsu _and his right left _hitotsu_. He wears his leaf hitai-ate around his neck. The villagers glaring and sneering at him. He didn't care. He stopped caring after the hokage told him about his true past when he was six. At first he was angered, but after hearing the reason why he toned down and forgave his surrogate grandfather. He met a lot of people along the way of his life.

"Naruto!" A female screeched.

And that was one of them.

Naruto winced as he rubbed his ears. And turned and his blue violet eyes to see a shoulder length pink haired girl running towards him. She wore a black top over her A-cup bust with a dark pink waist length jacket over it. She also wore red fingerless gloves and black thigh length stretch pants. She has light emerald green eyes that were frowning at the red tinted blonde. She wears her leaf hitai-ate as a hair holder.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?" He answered with a smile.

Kakashi-sensei has news for us." She said as she made her way to training ground seven

The Jinchuuriki sighed as he followed his teammate.

At training ground seven two other shinobi's were there. One was a teen of sixteen years and leaning against a tree brooding. His hair was black and shaped like a duck's ass, two bangs framing his face He wears his leaf hitai-ate on his forehead. His onyx eyes looking at the two approaching teammates.

By another three stood a kunoichi. She has gravity defying grey hair save the few strands that are able to hang over her forehead. She wear a jonin flak jacket over a blue long sleeved shirt a blue shinobi pants. A mask covering half her face over her nose. She wears a leaf hitai-ate over her left eye. She looked up from her orange book to see her other students. She closed the book and placed n in her weapon pouch.

"Yo, Kakashi-sensei. What's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Yo, Naruto, Sakura." She greeted back as she pulls out three slips of paper. "These are for you."

"Um…what are those?" The pinkette asked.

"These are your papers for the chunin exams." The daughter of the white fang said with an eye smile as she passes the papers to her genin team.

"Okay." Sakura complied as she takes her paper.

"You have to go the academy and be at room 301 at nine in the morning." And with that the jonin poofed away.

Naruto sighed as he slipped the paper in his pocket and began to walk away.

"Hey, dobe don't be late." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut it, teme." The supposed dead last retorted calmly as he kept on walking.

"Don't call Sasuke-kun that, Naruto-baka!" Sakura screeched.

"Hn." Sasuke walks away.

"Sasuke-kun. Want to go out?" The first Haruno kunoichi asked as she follows her 'lover'.

)))))))))))))

Naruto sighed with a deep breath. "This day better get better." He hoped.

"Let me go!" A child's voice yelled.

"Or not." He sighed as he made his way to the sound.

When Naruto arrived he sees two teenagers. One was who is about seventeen is dresses in a full lose black body suit with cat like ears at the top. There appears to be some bandaged item on his back. He has purple like markings on his face to make _look_ intimidating and a Suna village hitai-ate sown to the top of hoodie. He has deep brown eyes.

Behind him stood a teenage girl with dusty blonde hair set in four separate pigtails about eighteen. She wears a black battle kimono that slightly opened showing a small portion of her mesh shirt and a red sash tied around her waist. She also a large rectangle black metal weapon strapped to her back via the sash. She wears her suna hitai-ate over her forehead.

He was holding up a boy about thirteen years of age. He wears silver like helmet with his ponytail sticking out of the opening. He has a medium sized yellow shirt and grey knee length shorts and a long blue scarf tied around his neck. He also wears blue shinobi sandals.

There were also two other kids around the boys age group. One has brown hair that was cut in a small bowl ear length. Onyx eyes and a running booger out of his right nostril that looks like it fall out at any moment but never will. He wears a grey shirt and dark brown pants. He also wears blue shinobi sandals.

Next to him was a girl with dark orange hair set in to puffy ponytails set in a upward V formation. Dark eyes and a permanent oval rose blush on her cheeks. She wears a dark pink shirt with an equal colored skirt. You can see the knee length pink pants. She also wears blue shinobi sandals.

"You just bumped into me and hurt my leg!" The older boy yelled. "You really think I'll just let it slide?" he grinned.

"Kankouro, just let him go." The dusty blonde demanded in annoyed tone. "If she was here you wouldn't be doing this."

"That's why I have the chance to this." The now known Kankouro answered.

"You're an idiot to cause trouble in this place." Naruto said as he made himself known. He stood there with his hand in his pockets. "I would like for you to put Konohamaru down."

"Aniki!" The three kids yelled in unison.

"And who the hell are you." The painted teen asked.

"You didn't put my friend down yet." He said leaking out some KI.

The older teen froze momentarily. The was enough for the smaller boy to get out of the Suna nin's grasps.

"Thanks Aniki." The hokage's grandson smiled.

"No problem." He smiled. "Now go. I'll handle this."

The three ran away while Naruto stayed there with the two Suna nins.

"You're messing with the wrong person." Kankouro threatened as he reached out to grab the bandaged bundle on his back.

"You're gonna use _that_ are you?" The older teen asked with a frown.

"Shut it Temari! He asked for it."

But he didn't even get to put his hand on the bundle. Because a red bladed katana was millimeters away from his jugular.

"I would suggest that you refrain from doing any unneeded actions." The red tinted blonde said in a cold whisper.

'He's fast!' The Suna shinobi and kunoichi thought.

"And would the beautiful red head and restarted chicken ass come down.

Sasuke scowled for being fronted by the dobe. But he looked back as a small dusk of sand appeared behind him. The sand vanished and in its place stood a shoulder length red haired sixteen year old teen. She wears a red robed shirt with baggy red pants. A gourd was strapped to her back; tied by a red belt. She wears her Suna hitai-ate around her neck. She has red kanji of '_love' _engraved on the left side of her forehead. She was looking at her unknown fellow Jinchuuriki with her pale blue eyes.

"Kankouro." She muttered void of emotion. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"But, Gaara!"

Gaara's eyes momentarily flashed a star like gold iris and reverted back to their pale blue. "Shut up. Or I'll kill you."

"I'm sorry." He said submissively.

Gaara appeared in front of our hero in a swirl of sands. The two were staring at eachother; gauging the other with their calculative gaze.

"You're interesting." Gaara mused.

"You're cute." Naruto grinned as his weapon poofed away in red smoke.

Gaara's eyes were slightly wider; but the reverted back to the narrowed position. "What is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He bowed as he took her hand; surprising the three Suna nins. "A pleasure to meet you." He kissed her knuckle gently.

Three different reactions from the three nins. Temari was shocked and slightly jealous. Kankouro fainted not wanting to see the red head slaughter the dumb red tinted blonde. Gaara's face had a slight expression of shock and a small hue of pink on her pale cheeks. (and was also wondering why her sand didn't stop him.)

But the near sweet moment was ruined by the Konoha's last Uchiha.

"Hey, dobe. Don't infect her with you stupidity." Sasuke grinned as he tried to embarrass the red tinted blonde.

Naruto sighed as he gently released the hold on the redhead. "Ignore my asshole of a teammate." He smiled lightly at the two kunoichi's before him. "May I have your names?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. I'm the youngest of the three." The red head introduced herself as she motioned to the dusty blonde Kunoichi.

"Sabaku no Temari. I'm the oldest." The Suna kunoichi introduced herself as she held her hand out to shake the shinobi's hand. Wich in turn he gently takes it and gently kissed her knuckles.

"Charmed." He smiled at her.

The Suna kunoichi tried to fight of the blush to its minimum.

"I assume you three will be in the chunin exams?" He asked as he released Temari's hand.

Gaara nodded. "That is correct, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto's fine." He said. "Well I gotta go. See you guys around, Benihime, Sunahime." And with that he left with a fire shunshin leaving behind two flustered kunoichi's, a knocked shinobi and a seething, angry and jealous Sasuke.

"We should go too." Temari advised her younger sister receiving a nod from said redhead.

"Baki-sensei is probably waiting for us to arrive." She said as she moved her sand to pick up the still unconscious Kankuro.

"Hey." Sasuke called the two.

"What?" Temari asked with a frown.

"I should warn you." He grinned. "That I'm far stronger than the dobe."

"Whatever." Temari sighed as she and Gaara along with Kankuro shunshin using wind and sand respectfully.

The Uchiha gritted his teeth. No way is the dobe stringer than him. And that sword. Is sword that should be wielded by him, an Uchiha, an elite.

"I'll bring this up to the council. They'll get me that sword." He said as he shunshin away.

))))))))

Naruto was reaching his apartment in the red zone district. He actually asked the hokage to live there. But after stating some well placed facts the robe wearing leader relented and handed him the keys to an apartment. He kept on walking and stopped and looked behind him.

"You know it's not nice to sneak up on someone, right?" He asked playfully.

A giggled was the reply as a kunoichi stepped from behind one of the pillars in his direction of sight. She wore a light purple open jacket showing her skin tight mesh shirt that conceals her D-cup from view and equal colored jogging pants. Her hair was dark navy blue and reached to her lower back and two chin lengths framing her face. She has pale none pupil violet eyes and her Konoha hitai ate tied comfortably around her neck.

"Nothing gets past you Naruto-kun."

The Jinchuuriki smiled. "How have you been, Hinata-hime?"

"I've been better now." She answered. "I heard about the chunin exams. You're in it too?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "Kakashi-sensei put our team in it. She believes that were ready."

"Are you?" She asked as she stepped up to him.

Naruto thought for awhile. "I believe we are. I also saw some of the competition."

"What kind?" She asked.

"I met a team from Sunagakura."

"Are they strong?"

The shinobi nodded. "But the middle sibling's definitely the weakest of the three; but I wouldn't underestimate him. As for the other two I sense demon blood in them.

"Oh really?" The Hyuuga heiress whispered as she leans closer to him.

"It sure is." He leaned forward.

Their lips were but a hair's breath away until…

"Naru-kun!"A voice called from above; obviously spoiling the moment.

Naruto sighed as Hinata giggled. They looked up to see Jashin looking at them with a perverted grin on her face. She wore a grey jacket with black shinobi pants. Naruto finally convinced her to wear shinobi sandals; wich are grey. She took on the appearance of an eighteen year old young woman. She wore a black top that barely restrained her J-cup bust.

'Care to bring this inside, Anata?" The goddess asked sensually.

Hinata wrapped her arms around the red tinted blonde's neck. "Well…I wouldn't mind a little 'training'." She smiled. "To bad Hanabi's not here this time."

Naruto gulped he remembered the last 'training'. Al because his mother released a high dosage of pheromone in their midst. Since she knew of the Hyuuga heiresses' crush on her Sochi. But after ten months of hiding from the Hyuuga matriarch's wrath, Hiashi finally calmed down (some what). The Hyuuga head was not only pleased for the fact that the Jinchuuriki laid with BOTH her daughters, but also the fact that her best friend caused it. So she enforced a marriage contract (much to girls' pleasure, the Hyuuga elders' dismay and Kushina's joy for looking forward to having a lot of grand-kits).

Naruto was so deep in his memories that he failed to realize being dragged into his apartment.

If it weren't for the seals he placed in his apartment due to the demoness' instructions. Civilians would not be able sleep without 'wetting' their beds.

)))))))))

Naruto woke up with a stir. They were at it for hours until mid morning. He noted the three weights on his chest.

Three?

'Wait a minute.' He thought as he opened his eyes and looked at a light brown hair. He gently moved his left arm; avoiding to wake the sleeping goddess and gently passed his hand through the brown hair cascaded on his chest.

"Hanabi-chan." He whispered feeling the older heiress shifted only snuggle more to his right.

The younger heiress opened her violet none pupil eyes and looked to her fiancée. "Naru-koi." She mumbled as she looked in to those blue-violet eyes of his. "Morning." She said as she yawned cutely. The younger heiress raised a bit showing the she was wearing one of his large black shirts and no bra. If the clear view of her C-cup breasts wasn't enough. "What time is it?"

"Morning, my fire cracker." He greeted back with a peck to her forehead and looked around to see what time it was. Once he sees the time his eyes widened.

'Shit…fuck my life.' He though as he sank his head back into his pillow.

)))))))))))

'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!' Was the thought going through our hero's mind.

After seeing what time it was he rushed to take a shower. He moved so quickly even Jashin did not sense it. When she woke up he was just about to step out of the apartment. He got out a half hour later after a full make out with his three fiancée's. And little extra for Hanabi.

He reached the academy and looked around for his teammates. Luckily he spotted them at the entrance.

"Hey, guys." He greeted them.

"YOU'RE LATE!" The Haruno kunoichi yelled.

"You're lucky we decided to wait for you, dobe." Sasuke grunted.

"Last I check you need 'three' people to enter the chunin exams." The Jinchuuriki pointed out; silencing the Uchiha.

)))))))))

The group was walking up the stairs and noted a group of other genin teams in front of a double door that was guarded by a shinobi and a kunoichi. Both standing in the way.

The shinobi had short spiked with dark grey eyes. He has a tape from his jaw line to the bridge of his nose and wears a leaf hitai-ate. An elbow length grey sleeved shirt with short grey pants and shinobi sandals. He has two large kunai blades strapped to his back.

The kunoichi has brown hair with a wide bang covering her left eye down to her chin. She has dark brown eyes and wears a leaf bandana over her forehead. She wore a dark navy short sleeved shirt with long blue shinobi pants and dark blue sandals. She has a tanto strapped to her back and her arms crossed over her C-cup bust.

"C'mon. Just let is through." A teenage girl that looks about seventeen begged as she stood in front of the two guards. She wears a white Chinese shirt with the sleeves reaching just passed her palms. Her brown hair tied in two panda buns and brown chocolate eyes. She wears her hitai-ate over her forehead and dark red baggy pants with dark brown shinobi sandals. She also has a large metal colored scroll strapped to her back. "We're here for the chunin exams."

"No dice, bun-buns." The kunoichi grinned. "We're just making sure that people like you don't get killed so early.

"Just let us passed." The brunette pleaded as she attempted push through the guards. Only to be pushed back with enough force to bring her to the ground. Fortunately she was caught by her teammate.

"That was very un-youthful!" A male voice claimed as he helped his teammate. He wears a green spandex one piece clothing with orange leg warmers with his hitai-ate worn around his waist like a belt. His eyes were rounded with black pupils and a bowl cut hairstyle and large eyebrows.

"Wanna do something 'bout it?" The shinobi asked.

"Well if you put it that way…" The bowl haired genin stated as he was about to attack the door guard, but a hand stopped him there.

"That's enough, Lee." A calm female voice ordered.

The spandex clad shinobi looked to his next teammate. She wore a white buttoned shirt and short brown pants. She braided brown hair reaches to her lower back with two bangs framing her face. She has none pupil pale eyes indicating her relation to the Hyuuga-clan. She wears her hitai-ate over her forehead. And dark blue shinobi sandals.

"Neji-san." He looked as his teammate shook her head.

"Drop the genjutsu." An arrogant tone caught everyone's attention.

The Kyuubi offspring was hoping that the older Uchiha sibling would've just come back to kill his teammate. But alas…

"You idiot!" The red tinted blonde hissed as he jabbed his teammate on the ribs with his shoulder. "That genjutsu was set up to weed out the competition."

"Hn." The Uchiha turned his head away ignoring the throbbing in his side. "Then the more should see how the great the Uchiha's are." He replied.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura swooned over the black haired teen.

"Idiot." The Uzumaki muttered as he made his way to the stairs.

"Let's go, Lee, Ten-ten." The Hyuuga advised as she and her teammates go up the stairs following team seven.

As the two teams went up the stairs they are greeted by their jonin sensei.

Kakashi was talking with a carbon copy of Lee. Only that he is older and wears a jonin flak jacket over his spandex suit.

"Ah. It seems that both our teams have arrived at the same time, Kakashi." The man said with enthusiasm.

"Hm?" She looked to the bowl cut man. "You said something, Gai?"

"Ah! You and your hip answers!" The man now known as Gai wailed causing his team to sweat drop minus Lee.

The older jonin looked to team seven. "And you must be the current team seven. I'm Maito Gai. Jonin sensei of team Gai and Konona's Green Beast." He flipped up his thumb as his teeth sparkled. "Pleased to meet my rival's team.

Team seven looked at the jonin strangely minus Naruto; who met him already.

"Well then team Gai. It's time for you to show the rest of the shinobis the power of youth!" The green spandex wearing Jonin preached.

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted. "And if I don't get to strike them with the youthfulness of our strength I will run to Iwa and back on my pinky toes. And if I fail to that I will do jumping jacks from Suna and back with chakra weights! And I fail to…"

"We get it!" Cried an annoyed bun haired girl as she swat Lee over his head. "You're gonna have us do a bunch of weird training." 'As if the training we were doing wasn't strange enough.'

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! This is why I love my team!" He shouted. "Good luck!" And with that he poofed away.

Team Gai left and entered the large room.

Kakashi sighed at her fellow jonin's antics. "Well guys and girl. All I can say is good luck. Look after each other's back. You're a team now and you have to work together." She leaned against the wall. "Give 'em hell guys." She shunshin with the last sentence in the air.

"Let's get this over with." Sasuke said as he makes his way to the double door.

"Right, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura agreed.

Team seven entered the waiting room and not to their surprise there were many shinobi in the room. Naruto can feel the KI ebbing from the other villagers especially the two Iwa teams that was staring at him intently.

The Jinchuuriki grinned as he let his chakra pulsed to scan the entire area.

'Interesting." He mused as he studied the competition.

He looked ahead and sees the Suna team with a conscious Kankuro. The eldest sibling smiled and winked at him.

He looked to the side and sees a genin team from Oto. Two shinobi's and one kunoichi. One was the tallest from the three about seventeen. He wore a large beige shirt with kanji's death, slaughter and blood printed on it with black combat boots. He has black hair that defies the laws of gravity and coal colored eyes. His hitai-ate worn on his forehead with a musical not engraved in it.

Next to him was the shortest of the team; if you consider his slouching position; also seventeen. His whole head was bandaged save for his right light grey colored eye. He wears a purple shirt with sleeves well over his hands and a poncho draped over his shoulder. He wears his hitai-ate on his forehead.

Naruto noted how the kunoichi stood a few inches away from them. She has coal colored eyes and knee length black hair that's tied by a red bow at the end. She wears a green sleeveless shirt with a pale scarf around her neck. Grey commando like pants and black combat boots. Her Oto hitai-ate worn over her forehead. She's at least a year older than him.

Naruto picked up a scent…better yet scents from the Oto nins and mentally scowl.

'Gonna have to keep some eyes on those two.' He planned as he severe the room some more. He then sense a type of chakra similar to his own…three of them.

'There are three others like me and Gaara?'

**"I sense, Choumei, Isonade and Matatabi.' **His mother added.

He locked on to the closest one. She has caramel tanned skin and non pupil orange eyes. She had mint green hair with an orange clip on the right. She wears a white armored apron over a white top shirt with white shorts and mesh clothing beneath them. She also wears a hitai-ate with and tipples arrow pointing down tied around her right bicep indicating her allegiance to Takigakure.

Naruto noted that she keeps to herself away from her two other teammates.

The next one he spotted is also a kunoichi, but she's from Kirigakure. Her skin is pale and has brown eyes. Her hair is dark green and reaches to her shoulders. Her hitai-ate was tied around her neck. She wears a blue shirt with short dark blue pants.

Next to her was a teenage boy around eighteen or so. He has blue hair that's short and ruffled and light brown eyes with rectangle framed glasses. He wore a yellow vertically stripped shirt and with a small jacket and headphones around his neck. He wore baggy blue pants and his Kirigakure hitai-ate was stitched to his right leg. On his back was strangely shaped sword with two handles wrapped in bandages. You can see the small shark teeth in his mouth due to them not being able to be concealing behind his lips.

Next to him was a masked person. Naruto can tell by the scent that masked individual is indeed female. She wore a blue and brown kimono with slits on the side for leg movement. Dark brown hair with bun shaped cloth and two bangs framing her face. He noted the holder pack on her thigh that was to thin for kunai's.

He looked to left and noted the Kumo nins. All three was female. One had spiked red hair that reached to her middle back and looks about sixteen and chocolate tanned skin. She wore the standard Kumo attire. A white shirt under the black jacket with a mesh shirt under it. She wore dark grey shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. Her topaz colored eyes study the other competition. Her Kumo hitai-ate worn over her head as a bandana.

The second kunoichi had blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that's about eighteen. She wore a Kumo hitai-ate over her forehead. She wears a purple long sleeved shirt with a dark lavender jacket over it holding back her D-cup bust. She wore dark colored pants that are taped at her shins and dark lavender shinobi sandals. Her eyes were green and nearly slitted pupils.

**'That's Matatabi's host.' **The Kyuubi stated.** 'I recognize that youki signature from anywhere.'**

'You sure, Kaa-san?' The Jinchuuriki asked his mother.

**'Let's just say…we had a little thing going,'**

Naruto could tell that his mother was blushing. 'I won't bother for details.' He thought back as he looked at the third kunoichi of the Kumo team.

She has cream pale skin and wore a short sleeved V-neck grey shirt with a mesh shirt that did nothing to conceal a decent portion of her E-cup cleavage. She looks to be about nineteen years. Her pants were shin length and she wears a tanto strapped horizontally to her lower back. She has pale blonde hair cut short to her neck with a chin length frame. Her ice green eyes were also looking at the other chunin-to-be.

Naruto was studying the other genins when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intently. He turned and met a pair of golden cat like eyes; almost predatory. The young woman is about fifteen and light tanned skin and short black skiked hair with a single braid down to her left collar bone. She wore a large white shirt with black knee length pants she wore a hitai-ate on her left bicep. The symbol was a incomplete circle with a dot in the middle. On the left were a two spiked sprung and a single one on the other. The Jinchuuriki noted the long and large staff like clothe with a pointed edge on the ground.

Next to her was an older girl; maybe about seventeen. She wears an orange robed shirt with shin length grey-brown pants. She has orange chin length hair and dark purple eyes. On her wrists she wears one inch wrists bands and on her ankles. Her hitai-ate worn around her neck. She seems to be ignoring her teammate.

Said teammate is a shinobi with blond hair and black faded on the sides. He wore a brown shirt with a strap on it. His eyes were honey dew brown and a sword of a handle could be seen over his left shoulder. He wears black slacks and combat boots. His hitai-ate worn over his forehead.

And all that in a span of a thirty seconds.

"Naruto-kun!" A female voiced yelled as said person felt a weight on his back.

"Hello, Ino-chan." The Kyuubi offspring greeted.

Ino is your regular platinum blonde teen. She has none pupil sky blue eyes with a bang over the right one. Her ponytail reaches to her lower back. She wears a purple no back high cut shirt showing her flat stomach and purple navel piercing shaped like a four pointed diamond. She wears thigh length purple shorts allowing her creamy legs to be viewed. She wears her hitai-ate around her waist.

"Troublesome, you're here too?" A lazy voice drawled. A lightly tanned teen about sixteen years old walked to the small group with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head. He wore a short sleeved grey shirt with a small green jacket over it. Long grey pants and shinobi sandals colored dark blue. He has light brown eyes and his black hair tied in a short pineapple top. His hitai-ate worn around his right bicep.

Next to him was a healthy looking kunoichi with two swirl like markings on her cheeks. She has shoulder length orange-brown hair tied in a spiked ponytail. She wears a white shirt with the kanji 'eat' on it. With a long sleeved jacket worn over it. Short brown pants and blue shinobi sandals, and a bag of ships in her hand.

"Hey, Shikamaru, Chouji." The red tinted blonde greeted them.

"Hey, Naruto." Chouji greeted while Shikamaru sighed.

"Yahoo! You guys are here too?" A male teen shouted. He has short wild brown hair and slitted black eyes. A fang like marking on each cheek marking his kinship to the Inuzuka clan. He wears a large coat with fur collar and baggy pants with dark colored ninja sandals. Next to him was a pony sized dog with white fur and brown flopped ears.

"It may seem so." A monotonous voice claimed. A teen clad in a grey shirt under a green long coated hoodie. He wears oval with a scarf over his lower face and nose. He wears a grey pants with a satchel and dark blue shinobi sandals. "Greetings, Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded at the near unidentifiable teen. "Hey, Shino."

"Naruto-kun." Hinata greeted her fiancée.

"Hey, Hina-chan. I see that you made it in time." The Hyuuga heiress nodded and smile.

"Hey, Naruto." A female called as said person turned. It was the bun haired girl.

"Ah, Ten-chan. Glad you could make it."

"Thanks to your youthful teammate." The green clad shinobi said loudly with a sighing Neji holding the bridge of her nose

"Hello, Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama." She greeted politely.

"Neji-chan, we've been through this." The Kyuubi offspring smiled. "Naruto is fine."

"Hai." The Hyuuga member replied.

Naruto noted the small hint of shyness in her voice. "Alright." He smiled.

"So you think that fawning over the deadlast will get Sasuke-kun jealous, will ya?" The Haruno kunoichi asked her rival.

"Shut it forehead." Ino frowned at her ex-best friend.

"And I wondered how the hell she became a kunoichi." Kiba muttered with Hinata giggling at her teammates antics.

"That's not nice, Kiba-kun." Hinata lectured her teammate.

"What?" The Inuzuka heir said with a raised eyebrow. "Even Yakumo-chan's better than her." He said.

"I agree with that logic." Shino muttered stoically.

"I just hope you don't piss her off in the future when she become your wife." Naruto joked.

"At least I'm the one engaged to both heiress and a goddess that kill you just a snap of her finger." Kiba grinned.

'Well at least my mom didn't walk in on me and his lover doing the horizontal poka." Naruto grinned at his friend's red faced expression causing the Konoha twelve to laugh (minus Sakura and Sasuke; hell even Shino allowed a small chuckle to slip pass his lips.

"I think you guys made enough noises as is." A male said as he made his presence known to the Konoha twelve. He wears a dark blue rimmed glasses over coal colored eyes. He has white hair tied in a low ponytail with his hitai-ate over his forehead. He wears a white shirt under a purple sleeveless shirt and a purple long pants with shinobi sandals worn on his feet.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked arrogantly.

"Yakushi Kabuto." The young man introduced himself. "I must say that you've gained the attention of the entire room." He said as he motioned with his hand to the other occupants.

"Is that right?" Naruto with a feral grin on his face looking as the other occupants glaring and leaking some ki at the Konoha group.

**'A new born S-revor can deal better killing intent than these piffles.' **Jashin commented to her fiancée's mind.

A hand full of seasoned veterans with wet spots and brown stains are proof of that.

"So, Yakushi-san. Any tips you can give us?" Naruto asked.

"Well I have been through the chunin exams already quit a few times?" The older genin answered.

"How much times?" Ino asked now standing next to her blonde crush.

"About seven times." Kabuto said with an embarrassed scratch behind his head.

"Then you don't deserve to be a shinobi o the leaf." Sasuke grinned.

Kabuto tried very hard not to kill the Uchiha here and kept a nervous smile. "yeah I guess." He sighed. "But during my times I've been able to gather data from some of the occupants in this room." He then took out a deck of cards. The back were blue with a purple oval in the center while the front were blank.

"If I knew you were gonna bring some trading cards game then a blank deck would be nothing against my Tailed beast deck." Naruto grinned.

"Well if I did my Reptilian deck, we would've seen." Kabuto smiled.

"Pfft, please. My Cerberus deg would make you decks into dog chow." Kiba gloated.

"WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE!" The pink haired genin screeched, prompting both Kiba and Naruto to wince.

**'That girl's voice even reached in here?!'** A raspy female voice shouted in disbelieve.

"Anyway." Kabuto cleared his throat. "These are my info-cards. They hold information concerning wich ever target I have and whoever you're interested in." He explained.

"Anyone huh?" Naruto muttered and thought for awhile. "Alright. Sabaku no Gaara."

"Rock Lee." Sasuke added.

"Tch. You already know their names?" He sighed. "That makes things easier." He pulled to blank cards and pumped some his chakra into them. While the spectacle genin was relaying the info of the two targets. The genin team from Jangurugakure was studying the team seven. Well the black haired girl was studying the red tinted blonde.

"He strong." She mused catching her two teammates attention.

"What do you mean, Mikoto?" the orange haired kunoichi asked.

"Definitely strong." She added.

"Well the Uchiha's are said to be the strongest. Almost on par to the Hyuuga's" The blonde teammate commented.

"I'm talking about the red tinted blonde, Tate." Mikoto said calmly.

"Pft." Tate snorted. "Him? Oh, please. He looks like the dobe to me." He laughed. "I bet he failed his exams twice and got some special assignment to pass to be genin. Probably kissed ass of every teacher in his academy."

"It would be wise not to judge by appearance." The orange haired kunoichi suggested.

"C'mon, Mai-chan." Tate sighed. "Even Mikoto's stronger than him." He smiled. "So about that date?"

Before Mai could say anything to her male teammate. The Oto team rushed to Kabuto. But they were intercepted by Tenten, Lee and Naruto. Ten-ten holding two serrated kunai to the black haired genin. Lee holding the bandaged one in an arm lock. And Naruto with his red blade canceling the kunoichi scythe.

'This blade is under a genjutsu.' The Jinchuuriki thought.

Suddenly a puff of smoke erupted at the end of the class room. When in dissipated a group of jonin were there with a tall man reaching about six feet two at the front. He wears a blue shirt under a black leather long sleeved trench coat and black pants with steel toed combat boots. He wears black bandana over his head and his face had a few scars. He has dark coal eyes and they were narrowed at the group before him.

"Okay you maggots listen up!" He shouted. My name is Morino Ibiki and I will be the proctor for your first exam! And this will be your first and last warning to the Sound team. A fuck up like that again and will personally kick your asses out. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir." They nodded.

"Good." He looked as they genins disarmed them selves. "Now you will be assigned to your a seats.

)))))

"Welcome to my playground…" A female voice announced. "Training ground number forty-four. Aka; The forest of death." She wore full body mesh suit that stopped above her knees and a tanned trench coat over it with pale brown mini skirt. Her purple hair was tied in a pineapple fashion and a predatory glint in her non pupil brown eyes. "My name is Mitarashi Anko and I will be the proctor for this exam."

"This will be interesting." Naruto grinned.

"Alright kids these are the rules!" The jonin said as she pulled out two scrolls. One was black and a brown wide band around it with the kanji _'earth' _ etched into it. The second scroll was white with a wide blue band around it with kanji _'heaven' _on it. "If you're not blind then you can see that these are the heaven and earth scrolls. You'll need these to get pass the second part of this exam. And as I've said before. This group will be cut in half. Twenty-seven teams. That's eighty-one genins." She looked at the genins. "this will be a five day survival test. Each team get a heaven or an earth scroll. Meaning you have to fight another team to get the opposite. I'll be calling each team forward to that private tent and get your scrolls. Once the timer starts you'll be getting yourselves in a hell of place." She then pulls out a large stack of pamphlets. "These papers will be sign by you kids in case you die we don't get blamed."

"What if we don't sign these papers?" A genin from Taki asked.

"Then you and your team get disqualified." She grinned. "Alright kiddies, get to your posts!"

"What about food?" Choiji asked as she ate a bag of chips.

"Cannibalism is allowed; unless it is needed." Anko answered with a shrug.

)))))

Team seven was standing by their assigned fenced door. Naruto opted that he carries the heaven scroll that they got from a chunin.

Anko was looking at her watch. "ALRIGHT BRATS, BEGIN!"

And the chunin to be were off.

A team from Kusagakure were running at low chunin speed.

"You have your targets…now go." The middle one commanded as the two on the side dashed off in two separate directions. 'Soon…you're body will be mine, Sasuke-kun.'

)))))

Team seven were sitting in a triangular formation. Sasuke just mention a plan and a password to know rather the teammate was a fake or the real deal.

"So do you get the password?" The Uchiha asked his teammates who nodded in return. "Alright."

Naruto sensed a spike of chakra a good distance away from them and suddenly the wind picked up. Team seven was suddenly assaulted by a high wind technique. Naruto, being in the epicenter was blown clean off from his teammates.

"Shit! The dobe got blown away." Sasuke cursed as he surveyed the area.

"Kufufufufufu…so the great Uchiha Sasuke is in my presence. I am honored." A female voice said as said figure crawled out of the ground a few feet away from them. She wears a beige colored shirt with black pants and shinobi sandals with a large purple rope tied in a bow tie fashion around her waist. Her eyes were dark grey and glossy black hair. She wears a Kusa hitai-ate over her fore head.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is of no importance. I just came to test what great Uchiha can do."

"Well you're in luck." Sasuke grinned. "I have a lot of pent up aggression I need vent on."

'You vent your anger on me…in my room…on the bed.' Sakura thought heatedly.

Sasuke involuntarily shivered. Well whatever you are, I'll beat you anyway." Sasuke grinned as he went into his geigeki-ki-ken (interceptor fist) stance.

"Hoh?" The Kusa genin taunted as she rushed forward.

)))))

Naruto was laying on his back. A few scratches here and there that are currently healing. A few leaves in his hair and some twigs. And large branch pierced through his chest.

"Fuuuuck." He groaned as he yanked the offending piece of nature out of his ribcage. A clear view of his now healing and beating heart. The wounds closes as he stands and looks around. "The hell am I?" He questioned as he looks at the large tree trunks in his surroundings.

**'You okay, Sochi?" **Kushina asked her son.

'I'm fine, Kaa-san.' He smiled. His mother looked after him since birth. Even though she's sealed in him. His thought was stopped as he sense a chakra signal not very far from here.

**'Sochi…'**

'I sense it too. I'll check it out. I'm pretty sure whoever separated us just wants to fight.'

**'That chakra signature's beyond that of a genin. Shouldn't you help them at least?'**

'I'm _pretty_ sure that they'll be okay."' He said hoping that the Kyuubi with agree with him.

**'Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. You will send help to them so help me…..!'**

'Okay, okay, okay!' He did _not_ want an angry mother raging in his stomach. He bit thumb and perform the needed hand signs _kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu)._

A large poof of red smoke appeared before the Kyuubi offspring.

"Oh? The kit finally called us?" An older female voice said soothingly.

"Finally, some human air." Another female added; this one was younger.

The smoke cleared up and the two summoning were standing before the Jinchuuriki. One was a caramel tanned woman about her mid twenties. She has neck length grey hair with black ends that spikes at the ends and dark gold eyes with oval pupils. An vertical oval on her forehead and res claw like marks on both of her cheeks She wears a dark grey-purple corset that bounds her E-cup bust with three small belts holding them together under an equal colored short jacket showing her slim smooth stomach. She wore very shorts to her that shows a bit of her cheeks. In her left hand was a small rack that held three katanas. One with a blue hilt in a blue scabbard. One with a yellow hilt in a yellow scabbard. And the last one with a red hilt in a red scabbard. She wears black shoes.

"Hello, boy." The older female greeted the Jinchuuriki huskily.

The second summoning was younger. At least fourteen or fifteen years old of age. She has yellow hair tied in five separated thick ponytails with black ends. She wore a sleeveless skin tight black suit that reached to her knees with a small red jacket over it. She has red eyes that looked at her summoning with glee and joy. Her skin was light tanned and two bangs framing her face. She wears black sneakers with white edges. Her hands were in black fingerless gloves. In her grip was silver staff with a crown like top at end with a ten inch handle atop of it.

"Hi, hi, Naru-chan!" She greeted cheerily.

"Hey, Saya. Hello, Xiaomu." The Kyuubi offspring greeted. Accepting the chaste kiss on the lips from the tanned summon and giving a kiss on the forehead to the younger one.

"Why do I get a kiss on the forehead?" Xiaomu pouted.

"Until you're older." The tanned vixen grinned showing her small k9's.

"It's still not fare." The red eyed girl said somberly.

"Tell you what." Naruto offered. "If you help my teammates with whatever situation they got their ass in, I'll give you kiss smack dab on the lips."

"With tongue?" She asked shyly.

Naruto nodded.

"Will you grab my ass?" She smiles.

Naruto sighed but nodded hesitantly.

"Yahoo." She cheered. "Operation 'Naruto's cavern invasion' begin!" And the young female dashed off to surprisingly the direction of his teammates.

Saya chuckled. "I'll make she doesn't go too far." She looked at Naruto with glazed eyes. "I would like a reward too." And with that she dashed off after Xiaomu.

**'Sochi, do you sense that?' **Kushina asked her son.

Naruto looked and let his chakra pulsed. 'Yeah. Let's go check it out.'

)))))

Karin was having a problem. Okay…a big problem!

"Get away from me!" The kunoichi was wearing a purple shirt with cream shorts. Rectangle glasses over her light red eyes. Her Kusa hitai-ate worn on her forehead and dark blue shinobi sandals. She has red hair with half unkempt and the other half smoother down. She dodged a swipe from a sofa sized paw of a bear. The force was enough to send her crashing into a tree. A few scratches and bruises but nothing some healing salves would do. If she survives, that is. She looked up to see her will be killer.

A large bear; roughly the double the size of a regular one with abnormal large paws. It was brown with light brown patches on its back, rump and face; and it was foaming in the mouth. It was surprisingly fast enough to catch up to young genin.

'Leave me alone!' She thought in fear.

The bear reached within striking distance and swung for the kill. Karin closed her eyes awaiting the death blow. Only to hear the beast roar in pain.

"Man the seals in this forest must have messed with this one's genetics." Naruto commented.

Karin looked at the teen in front of her. He looked about sixteen years. Red tinted blonde hair and violet blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with a red sleeveless haori over it. Black shinobi pants and combat boots worn. He wore his hitai-ate. On his right arm there's tattoo with the kanji _mitsu _and his right left _hitotsu_. Around his neck he wears a pendant; a circle with an inverted triangle and a claw round it. In his hand was red bladed katana with a black handle, the guard taking the shape of a fox's head with blade acting as its sharp tongue.

Naruto quickly pulled the blade out, grab the red head and jumped out of the way just as another pawed slammed down were they stood.

"You okay?" He asked as he sets the Kusa nin to stand.

Karin nodded. "T-Thanks."

"Thank me later. Let me get rid of this thing." He said as he gave the beast his attention. "What about your teammates?"

"Dead." She said somberly.

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Alright."

The bear getting annoyed of such a small person wounding it and spoiling its dinner. The bear rushed at the two teens. Its maw open and teeth in full view.

"Let's get out of here!" The red head yelled.

"I'll get rid of this bear first. We can't have it chasing after us." He said as he set himself in an iai-form. "Just one shut." He muttered.

**'Take calming breaths, see the enemy and yourself. See the weak spot and exploit it. Use its anger as your tool. And cut down!' **Kushina grinned.

Naruto dashed to the bear and draw out is katana in a quick motion. He slashed at the bear and was standing behind it; both not moving an inch even as the wind blows by. Karin watched in amazement at the teen. Said teen was slowly sheeting his katana into the scabbard.

_"Iai: __Shōshitsu-fū (quick draw: vanishing wind)." _A click was in the silent area and a large gash appeared on the bear's chest to the lower abdomen. The beast fell down in its own pool of blood.

Karin stood there awed at the display of the Jinchuuriki's power. Naruto looked and smiled at the Kusa kunoichi earning a small blush from her.

"Thanks." She said with a bow. "My name is Karin. Kusagakure kunoichi."

"Uzumaki Naruto. Kohonahagakure shinobi. Pleased to meet you." He greeted.

"But why did you save me?" She asked with a sudden serious face. "You wouldn't just save me on a whim?"

"If did save you on a whim you would be tied up and left alone for the other animals in this forest by now." He grinned.

"So you don't want anything?" She asked

"Besides getting out of this overgrown playground?" He raised a brow. "Live. "What about you?"

"Well since my teammates are dead." She sighed. "I'm out of this exam."

"You can come with me." He offered.

"Excuse me?" She placed her hands on her hips and frowned.

"You can come with me." He repeated. "The animals here won't think twice to eat a person. So you'll come with me. I'll keep you safe from-"

But before he can finish his sentence the bear suddenly shot at him but stopped at mid swing; the claw inches away from his face. He looked with a surprised expression. Not that the bear stood up and tried to kill him.

"Chakra chains." He mumbled.

))))))

Naruto and Karin arrived at small field with a hollowed out three. The Jinchuuriki noted the destruction in the field a trench at least ten meters wide and go ahead by at least fifty.

"What happened here?" Karin asked looking around for any traps."

"You've been gone for a day and you came with another girl?" Saya commented as she stepped out into the open.

Naruto sighed. "What happened here?"

"I'll show." She performs some hand signs and places her hand on her mate's forehead. _"Kitsune no kenkai (Fox's view)._

_Flashback._

"Gonna kiss, Naruto. Gonna invade his mouth. Gonna reach pass his tonsils." Xiaomu chanted.

Saya sighed at the younger kitsune's rambling. "Xiaomu." Saya called the younger.

"Hai~!" She answered.

"We're arriving pretty close. I sense Naru-kun's teammates and four others." She reported.

The two arrived and looked to scene of the Oto genin against the Team seven and Rock Lee. Lee was on the ground bleeding from his ears and losing consciousness. Sakura was facing the genin with his anti gravity black hair. The Uchiha was knocked out inside the whole of the tree.

"Zaku. Above you!" The bandaged nin warned his partner.

Saya was partially impressed. The pinkette managed to catch the oto nin of guard by stabbing him in the arm and biting down the next. But ended as the kunoichi grabbed her hair, pulled her back and kicked her away.

Saya sighed." If only she didn't waste time caring for her hair.

The kunoichi pulled out several senbon needles. "Any last words?"

"You're not getting, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she stood up in a defensive pose.

"I hate fan girls." The kunoichi sighed. "You're corpse will make a good example for the others to straighten up." And with that note she tossed the senbons; aimed at her vitals.

Before the senbons hit their target Saya intercepted them and blocked them with her rack of sheeted swords. "Now, now, that wasn't nice, little girl." She smiled.

The sound kunoichi quickly drew out a dozen senbon per hands and was about to throw them.

"Don't move." Xiaomu said in a cold tone holding the tipped edge to the kunoichi's throat.

The black haired kunoichi sucked her teeth and raised her hand slowly to show that she would not be a threat.

"Kin, you asshole you got caught!" Zaku yelled.

"Said the one who got his ass kicked by the weakest." Kin shot back earning a tap to her throat.

"After I'm done with these two I'll be busy making you scream my name." Zaku growled.

The bandaged shinobi was about to move until he felt a blade to the back has neck. "I suggest you give the scrolls and be on your way." Saya said with smile. "You don't want lose your head now, do you?"

"Dosu." The bandaged looked to his teammate and nodded.

Said shinobi nodded and without hesitation shot a pressured air wave at the two females. Xiaomu saw this and moved out of the way, but kin got hit right in her chest and was sent to a tree.

The bandaged nin quickly swung back to backhand the tanned vixen, but she avoided and jumped back to the younger's side.

"You okay?" Saya asked.

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "But that Oto kunoichi got hit hard. It'd be a miracle that she would conscious after that. Those assholes attacked their own teammates."

Saya growled. "We can kill them." The tanned female suggested.

Xiaomu sensed a chakra pulls behind her and looked. She tapped on the taller female's shoulder and pointed once she got the attention. "I think you should leave that for him."

Uchiha Sasuke was standing. Purple chakra swirling around him like living flames. Sharingan blazing and orange like marking was spreading through his body. The markings stopped spreading and dimmed down showing black flamed patterns on his left face, arm and legs to his shin.

"So this is what he meant by power?" the avenging Uchiha asked no one in particular as he looked around. He spotted the Oto genin, Rock Lee's unconscious body and a bruised Sakura. "Sakura…who did this to you?"

"I…I…" Sakura looked at her crush.

"That would be me." Zaku gloated.

'Idiot. Stepping into his own grave.' Saya, Xiaomu and Dosu thought at the same time.

"Is that so?" The Uchiha asked with an amused grin.

"Damn straight! _"Dai Zankuuha! (Grand Decapitating sound wave)."_ He sends out a massive wave of pressured air and chakra. The attacked went on for a full ten seconds until it receded and the sound genin looked to his work

"That was surprisingly cool." Saya admit while holding both Rock Lee and a now knocked Sakura.

"Meh." Xiaomu said as she reappeared next to the older vixen with an unconscious Kin in her arms.

"Heheheheh…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasuke laughed hysterically. "So this is power! With this I can finally kill that bitch! HAHAHAHA!"

"Let me go you sick fuck!" Zaku yelled as he was struggling against the Uchiha hold. His arms were bent back and being pulled as a foot was on his back.

"I almost forgot about you, insect." He said with a maniacal gleam in his eyes. "But think you're a bit too attach to these arms. Let me think." He tilt his head to the side and looked up as if thinking of a solution. "Oh, I know." He smiled. "I'll loosen them up for you." He began pulling on the arms and applied pressure to his back.

"Stop!" Dosu yelled seeing his partner's shoulders going pass their limit. "Just take the scroll and leave us!" He begged.

"I. Don't. Think. So." And with that Konoha's last pulled the Oto genin's arms until they popped and cracked out of place.

Zaku screamed in pure pain and agony as he was flailing on the ground. "You bitch! You mother fucking bitch!" He cursed in anger and pain. "I'll kill you!" A kick to his temple silence him.

Dosu rushed to the Uchiha and delivered a swift swing using his weapon arm. Sasuke ducked and kicked him in the throat with enough force to his adam apple. Dosu fell with his eyed rolled back. The Uchiha watched as the bandaged nin struggled to breath.

"So you're still alive?" He placed his foot on his throat. "I'll fix that too." He then pressed down hard and broke his neck through crushing it.

"Assholes." Sasuke looked at the downed genin with a bored expression. "So who's next?" He looked around and noticed the vixens. He walked to them while studying their appearance; mostly Saya. "You seem like a strong woman." He stated. "Strong enough to breed powerful Uchiha offspring's."

Saya raised a brow. "Is that so?"

"Of course." The Uchiha grinned as he walked to the two kitsune's. "I can see that you are strong. Very strong. So I will take you so you can bear my children and the Uchiha will once again be the mightiest in Konoha." When he was done talking was standing right in front of them. "You should feel honored to bare my children." He began o walk away. "Come on."

"No." Saya said.

The Uchiha stopped in mid-step and turned his head to her. "What?"

Saya didn't flinch "I said no. Besides I already have a lover."

"Whoever he is, you're definitely wasting your time with him." Sasuke snorted. "You're better off with an Uchiha. The elites." He stated." Now come." He said in a more demanding tone.

Xiaomu remained silent as she set Kin down. Preparing for anything that Konoha's last Uchiha would dish out.

"I'm not sorry. I reject" She grinned. "Cheating is something worse than death."

Sasuke growled and turned. "Then I'll just take you here and now."

Xiaomu held her staff ready for combat. "If you try anything." She threatened.

"I'll handle this, Xiaomu." Saya sighed as she placed the pinkette and the green beast on the ground and walked forward.

The Uchiha scowled. How dare this woman turn his down! He was gonna show who the boss is. He used his speed and was behind Saya ready to knock her and have his way. Only for the older woman to knock in the stomach with her rack of blades. Sasuke was sent back by the force, Saya right in front of him drawing the red katana from its sheath.

_"Ken-fū nenshō surasshu (sword style burning slash"._ The tanned female muttered as she swings down her blade; burning in fire onto the Uchiha cutting his chest and burning at the same time.

Sasuke's mouth was open but no sound was coming out. He fell to ground with his rolled back. The black flamed mark receding to his neck where a mark with three tomoe marks are. Saya sheathed her blade and glared at the Uchiha. "The only to touch me like that will be my mate." She looked to the younger. "Let's get these guys some med. Burry the bandaged boy and tend to the carrot head's arms."

"Okay." Saya said sadly. "There goes my reward." She mumbled earning a small giggle from the older vixen.

_Flashback end._

Naruto was not happy about this. "The bastard tried to rape you?" He growled.

"I'm stronger than him and you know it." Saya said soothingly to calm him down. He need his teammate to get through this part of the exam.

Naruto sighed. She was right. "And that Kin girl?"

"She still asleep." Saya reported. "A bruised chest and back. Even her vitals are normal."

"How's Xiaomu?"

"Asleep." Saya smiled. "She's kinda down though."

"That's alright. A promise is a promise." He moved to the side and motioned Karin to step forward. "This is Karin. She a kunoichi from Kusagakure. She'll be going with us to the tower."

"Name's, Saya. Pleased to meet you." Saya smiled.

"Likewise." Karin answered with a small smile."

"Alright girls. Get some rest. We'll head to the tower tomorrow."

))))))

The next morning the group of was traveling to the tower. Naruto had his clones carry the unconscious shinobi. Karin looked ahead and saw the tower in sight.

"There it is." She said.

"We're finally here. Naruto sighed as he and the group landed in front o the tower's front door. "And only three days to spare." He grinned then looked at Saya and Xiaomu. "Thanks girls. I owe."

"You better." Saya said as she wrapped her arms around the red tinted blonde's shoulder and kissed him deeply; the red head feeling a twitch of jealousy. "You keep practicing that tongue of yours, alright?" And with that poofed away to her land.

"Xiaomu." Naruto smile at the younger vixen.

"Yes, Naru-kun?" She asked with her head down.

Said Kyuubi offspring walked to her, pulled her close and planted a kiss on her lips. She moaned as she felt his tongue brushed for entrance. She opened her mouth and allowed the muscles to dance in the oral caverns. Xiaomu squealed in the kiss once Naruto's squeezed her backside softly. They pulled away needing the air to breath.

"That. Was. Amazing." She said with clouded eyes. "We have to do that again!" She poofed away.

Naruto smiled. "A promise is a promise." He then looked to a red faced Karin. "Well..uh…let's go inside. I'll explain everything to you."

And on that note the group went into the tower. Looking forward for what they got in stored.

**I ALSO DON'T OWN SAYA AND XIAOMU.  
AND THAT WAS CHAPTER TWO.  
HOPE THAT WAS ACCEPTABLE.  
I'LL TRY MY BEST TO ANSWER THE QUESTIONS IN YOUR HEAD TO THE BEST OF MY WAYS.**


End file.
